Luck, Fate, and Other Things
by Zmijajuri
Summary: Whether it was luck or fate, their lives would be intertwined ever since their meeting. Friendships are made, love is blind, and language barriers make for entertaining misunderstandings. ShinjixOC. Rated M for inevitable gore in later chapters.


"What is fate?" It is one of those questions that could never be answered, but would still be asked time and time again. Did fate bring them together? Or was it just luck? Shinji was inclined to believe the latter. He had always been sensible and shrewd, and things like destiny seemed quite frankly like a load of bull to him, especially in his younger years. Kiri, however, was inclined to believe to former, having always been more ready to believe in the spiritual, more so when she was just a girl.

Fate or luck, whichever it may be, certainly something brought the two together, for better or worse. It was well over two hundred years ago, dear reader; a time when the world was much different, and the people living in it even more so. Shoguns ruled Japan, and samurai were a reality, not a memory. It was from that land that Hirako Shinji came from, and it was in that land that he died, and proceeded to the soul society. It was in the soul society he discovered his powers, and encouraged to become a shinigami. Well, more like 'nagged by his adoptive family', as the flippant teen didn't really have much of an urge to do anything, let alone attend a school however many districts away. But as fate or luck or whatever it was would have it, Hirako Shinji started his first year at the Shin'o Academy.

It was in this place of learning the two met. For not much later after Shinji began his time at the academy, Kiri herself had ascended to the soul society. An intimidating girl, towering over many boys her age, with dark skin and dark eyes and blue-black tattoos around her neck and on her lips and chin. She was of the Maori people, of the country that would later be known as New Zealand. And by luck or fate, the girl who spoke not a word of Japanese but was already blessed with the skills of a warrior was placed in a decent district with a decent family who had already seen one child become a Shinigami. Introspective and resigned to her fate, Kiri picked up as much of the language as she could before enlisting the help of her foster brother to be admitted to the Shin'o Academy as well.

* * *

And thus the introduction has ended and we have come to the beginning. More specifically, the beginning of Kiri's first day of school. It may sound quaint, but joining the prestigious Shinigami Academy was a nerve-wracking experience for any child from the Rukongai, even those who were calm and collected by nature. That being said, one not acquainted with the Polynesian girl would see a blank face and hard stare; her 'brother' however, saw the tired eyes and messy hair, the clenched hands and nervously shaking legs. He chuckled, a small laugh bubbling from his mouth when Kiri jumped and the quiet sound.

"It seems you have been waiting for me, imouto?"

Kiri quickly stood up, smoothing out her new red and white uniform. Nodding firmly, she tugged on the older man's hand, a slight pout twisting the intricate pattern on her lips.

"Yes, Izo-onii-san, ready. I have been ready, I mean." Her voice was somewhat deep for a woman, and would have been smooth if not for the stilted way of speaking that came with her unfamiliarity of the language. Izo, as the shinigami was called, smoothed down the girl's messy violet hair, re-tying the ribbon holding it back and attempted to brush choppy bangs out of her eyes while she grumbled.

"Now Kiri, I'm not being a mother hen, I just want you to look presentable for your first day, at least."

"Never said that," she stated, confused. Her nerves were nearly forgotten in in favor of dealing with the doting 'brother' that she was still not entirely used to interacting with. When faced with him, she simply tried to get away, shy in the face of his outgoing nature.

"Ah, but you were thinking it! Our little warrior woman, so cool... One would think that island sun would warm your heart, if only to your dear brother! Oh, but don't worry, you shan't have to deal with me for a long time soon!" Saying this, he grabbed her shoulder and started steering her away from home. "To think that we won't be seeing you again until close to your graduation. Now remember, you will be allowed to write, but don't neglect your schoolwork in favor of us! Okaa-san was not pleased with me when I…"

It was a long walk from their humble home to the Academy, but at least when Kiri was with her brother she wasn't as nervous. She was having a hard enough time keeping up with his enthusiastic conversation, let alone focus on the butterflies in her stomach…

* * *

Izo left her inside the Academy's grounds with a guide, a girl of the same year and class. The girl, who introduced herself as Yadomaru Lisa, was for the most part quiet, which Kiri appreciated, as her conversational skills were still embarrassingly limited; she also refrained from staring at the much taller girl, simply raising an eyebrow at her appearance before beginning the tour, which immediately put her in Kiri's favor. It did not stop other students from whispering, however, and Kiri wished she was small enough to hide behind Lisa and escape the public eye. She remained quiet, however, keeping her eyes ahead of her and taking in her senpai's directions. When Lisa stopped, Kiri nearly ran into her, causing the shorter girl to shoot Kiri an annoyed glance out of the corner of her eye.

"This is your first class, Kido Theory and Practical Application. You already have your schedule; if you can't remember your way, someone in your class should be able to help you find your way. At the end of the day, I'll be back to show you to our bunk."

Kiri nodded numbly, gaze fixed on the sliding door to her classroom. Lisa left without Kiri realizing, and the Polynesian hesitated in front of the door. Her sensei, she thought to herself later, must have sensed her spiritual pressure. Because after a good five minutes of staring at the door, her sensei came for her and, to her great displeasure, had her introduce herself to the class. She was met with many questions and a great deal of curiosity. Senhou Kiri. Yes, they are tattoos. Yes, they are forever. No, Japanese is not native to me. No, I have not been here long. Soon, but not soon enough for Kiri, she was sent to her seat, in between a girl who was staring at her with such an expression Kiri felt like a captured animal, and a bored looking boy with a mop of blonde hair. She was grateful that she wasn't the only one with hair that stood out from the sea of black and dark brown hair.

Her mood was not improved for long. Feeling his eyes on her, Kiri turned to look at the boy.

"Yer an odd lookin' one, huh?" He deadpanned. Kiri wanted to say that where she was from, she was quite plain, with comparatively few _ta moko _tattoos and average skin, and he didn't look so much like the rest of the class either, did he? She held her tongue; anyway, the girl just rebuked him, anyway, saying she looked 'cool'- Kiri didn't understand this, as she thought she had a fairly warm complexion- and asked where she got them and did it hurt and could she get something like that, too? The rapid-fire questions made her face burn and she sank into her seat. The boy said something along the lines of 'Shut up, Mashiro! Yer goin' on about nonsense!' and the girl started crying about the boy, Shinji, being 'an even bigger meanie than that bully Kensei!'. Stuck in the middle of an argument that she could hardly understand, Kiri tried to focus on the text given to her for the class. To her horror, she could hardly read more than a sentence or two of it. The loud 'thunk!' of her head hitting the desk silenced the argument between her two classmates. Mashiro started frantically asking if she was okay. Shinji pat her back sympathetically.

It wasn't the best way to start her new life. But whether it was by luck or by fate, she met two of her best friends that day. Though many hardships would come… But there was sure to be much joy, as well.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright! End of chapter one! Some of you may be wondering why I'm posting this other than updating "Place Where I Belong"… Well, the truth is, I am a bit stuck on that story. I know exactly how I want the plot to progress, but I can't seem to get in on paper in a way I like. So I decided to start this story, which has been a plotbunny in my head for quite some time now. Kiri is one of the better characters I've created, I think, but feel free to correct me if I mess up anything in Maori culture! Funfact: Kiri means 'tree bark' in her native language, but 'mist' in Japanese- that's why I chose it. The year this story starts in is about 1812. This story will progress from the Academy years up until the present story arc and beyond. The next chapter will have more interaction between Kiri and the others, especially Shinji. Don't expect romance very soon, however. I'll put Kiri's basic bio up on my profile. Feel free to give me constructive criticism!


End file.
